1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of configuring, by a first device, a home screen of a second device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home screen of a device is a screen that first appears when the device is turned on. The home screen may include a widget or an icon of an application.
An existing idle screen of a device may display simple information such as time, a background image, or the like. Further, a home screen of a device, including recent smartphones, may include various graphical user interfaces (GUIs) so that the home screen may provide various types of information that may help a user to use the device.
Because the home screen is a first contact to the user when the user attempts to use the device, device use by the user may vary according to the configuration of the home screen. Accordingly, it is beneficial to provide further ease for configuring and managing the home screen of devices.